1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant chair assembly including a removable infant carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infant chairs are a very common type of juvenile furniture. Examples of infant chairs include a high chair on which a young child can be installed for feeding. The high chair may include a guard member to prevent falling of the child. Other types of infant chairs may have no guard member to facilitate interaction of the child with the caregiver.
On the other hand, a bassinet is typically used to provide a comfortable and safe environment for soothing and sleeping the child. Examples of bassinets can include stationary bassinets having standing legs, and portable bassinets having no standing legs.
The bassinet and the infant chair are usually designed as separate devices that are used independently from each other. Accordingly, parents generally have to purchase multiple juvenile furniture items to accommodate the different care needs. The multiple furniture items require more storage space, and increase the expense.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved infant chair design that is more flexible in use, and can address at least the foregoing issues.